1) Field
Embodiments relate to the field of semiconductor processing and, in particular, to devices and methods for detecting particles in a wafer processing tool.
2) Description of Related Art
A primary concern in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is particle contamination of a semiconductor wafer. Such contamination typically occurs during one or more operations performed by a wafer processing tool during manufacture of the semiconductor devices. For example, the wafer processing tool includes several interfaces, e.g., several chambers interconnected by load locks, and the actuation or operation of any of these system components may generate metallic or nonmetallic particles such as aluminum, stainless steel, zirconium, or other particles that can contaminate a semiconductor wafer in the tool.
To identify a source and/or root cause of particle contamination, semiconductor wafers are periodically processed through one or more chambers of the wafer processing tool and then subjected to a particle inspection operation. The particle inspection operation requires the processed wafer to be queued for inspection by optical inspection equipment to identify a location and general size of particles, and then queued for inspection by scanning electron microscopy, energy dispersive spectroscopy, or other inspection techniques to determine a presence and/or composition of particles on the wafer. After detecting the presence and composition of the particles, additional troubleshooting may be required to identify which of the operations performed by the wafer processing tool actually led to the particle contamination.